Une nuit étoilée
by AccioPlume
Summary: Bien avant qu'on ne retrouve Teddy embrassant Victoire sur le quai du Poudlard Express, l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe entre les deux jeunes gens. Retournons deux ans en arrière, à Poudlard, pour découvrir la véritable histoire de Victoire Weasley et Ted Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre I**_

 _._

 _Poudlard, Salle Commune de Serdaigle, Octobre 2015._

 _._

Confortablement installée dans un des canapés bleus de la salle commune de Serdaigle, Victoire Weasley écoutait d'une oreille distraite son amie raconter son lamentable échec en cours de potion. Elle réprima un bâillement et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'Eileen l'avait interrompue dans sa lecture, en revenant comme une furie du cours de potion. Elle avait alors commencé un long monologue sur l'incapacité de leur professeur à diriger une classe et affirmant que si sa potion avait viré au vert cramoisi au lieu de devenir orange, c'était parce que son voisin y avait volontairement ajouté de la poudre de pieuvre. Cela faisait également vingt minutes que Victoire faisait semblant d'écouter, ajoutant quelques marmonnements et hochement de tête affirmatifs lorsque son amie la regardait en quête de soutient. Depuis cinq minutes, elle réfléchissait au moyen d'abréger au plus vite cette conversation sans peiner son amie. La jeune fille n'avait pas été en cours de potion parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, mais si elle avait su que ce long discours l'attendait elle se serait forcée à y aller.

Elle détacha les yeux de la jeune brune assise en face d'elle et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce circulaire, admirant silencieusement l'architecture et la beauté du lieu. Les majestueux rideaux aux couleurs de la maison étaient tirés, révélant d'élégantes fenêtres en arcades qui surplombaient les montagnes entourant l'école. Sur un coté de la pièce, se tenait nichée dans une alcôve une statue représentant Rowena Serdaigle en marbre blanc. Partout dans la pièce étaient disposés des canapés, des fauteuils et des tables de couleurs bronze et bleu, sur lesquels la plupart des élèves de Serdaigle se réunissait tous les soirs. Une immense bibliothèque s'étalait sur tout un pan de mur, regorgeant de livres en tout genre sur l'histoire de Poudlard et le monde des sorciers. Victoire retint un petit rire en se remémorant la tête de sa tante lorsqu'elle lui avait décrit pour la première fois la bibliothèque de sa salle commune. Hermione était alors devenue complètement obsédée par cette histoire et demandait encore régulièrement à sa nièce d'emprunter quelques livres pendant les vacances pour qu'elle puisse les lire. La jeune blonde esquissa un sourire et leva discrètement la tête pour contempler le dôme bleu nuit sur lequel des milliers d'étoiles peintes brillaient, se reflétant sur la moquette de la même couleur, créant ainsi une atmosphère féerique. La nuit, lorsque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, si on s'allongeait sur la moquette, face au dôme, on avait l'impression de se retrouver seul, au cœur d'une nuit étoilée. Victoire avait admiré ces étoiles de nombreuses fois au cours de ses années à Poudlard, mais elle ne se lassait jamais de les regarder une nouvelle fois, éblouie par tant de beauté. Bien que ce soit sa cinquième année à Poudlard, l'école lui semblait toujours aussi magnifique et mystérieuse que la première fois.

Une légère toux la tira de ses pensées et elle reporta son attention sur son amie, qui la fixait maintenant avec une moue contrariée.

\- Dis-le-moi si je t'ennuie, lui marmonna la brune. Parce que j'ai bien l'impression que depuis tout à l'heure tu n'écoutes pas un traitre mot de ce que je dis !

La jeune blonde grimaça légèrement et lui fit un sourire peiné. Lorsqu'elle était cette cette humeur, mieux valait ne pas répondre à Eileen, au risque que celle-ci ne lui fasse la tête pendant plus d'une semaine. Mais Victoire en avait plus qu'assez de ses lamentations et sa mauvaise humeur causée par un début de migraine l'incita à lui répondre.

\- Je suis désolée Eileen. Mais c'est la cinquième fois depuis le début de l'année que tu te plains du prof et on n'est qu'en octobre.

\- Merci du soutient !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua la blonde, c'est juste qu'au bout d'un moment, soit tu agis, soit tu te tais, parce que franchement c'est agaçant.

\- Oh mais si tu le prends comme ça, très bien Victoire ! Mais ne viens pas me trouver lorsque tu auras besoin d'une oreille attentive et du réconfort d'une amie.

\- Je n'en aurai pas besoin, rétorqua sèchement la jeune fille.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, bonne lecture, ajouta glacialement la brune.

Eileen se leva rouge de colère et partie comme elle était arrivée, c'est-à-dire comme une furie. Remarquant les regards curieux des autres élèves, Victoire sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et réprima la réplique cinglante qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur lancer. Toujours à se mêler des affaires des autres ceux-là ! Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle en aurait un jour eut marre de son nom de famille. Pourtant, à son arrivé à Poudlard, elle avait vite compris qu'être une Weasley, la première de sa génération en plus, n'allait pas être de tout repos. Lors de sa première année, les autres élèves ne cessaient de la montrer du doigt et elle entendait des messes basses partout où elle passait. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas méchant, mais c'était plus qu'énervant. Elle avait prié pour que le Choixpeau ne l'envoie pas à Gryffondor et, bien que son vœu ait été exaucé, elle n'en était pas plus tranquille pour autant. Elle avait bêtement pensé que seul les Gryffondor vouaient une admiration sans faille aux membres de sa famille. Que nenni ! Tous les élèves et même certains professeurs lui faisaient régulièrement des réflexions sur son nom. Elle avait vite remarqué que la plupart des personnes qui l'abordaient lui demandaient ensuite des autographes de ses oncles, tantes et parfois même de ses parents. Difficile d'être tranquille lorsqu'on faisait partie d'une des familles les plus célèbres d'Angleterre. Elle n'osait imaginer le calvaire que devaient vivre ses cousins, fils et filles du célèbre trio. Victoire avait eu l'impression que tout le monde se servait d'elle, que personne ne l'appréciait pour elle-même, mais pour ce qu'elle était, une Weasley.

La jeune fille s'était alors créé une carapace. Elle s'était forgée une image de reine des glaces et comptait bien l'assumer jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Si ce n'était qu'en étant froide et désagréable avec tout le monde qu'elle pouvait avoir la paix, alors soit. La plupart de ses soi-disant amis s'étaient éloignés peu de temps après qu'elle ait commencé à devenir glaciale. Seul Eileen était restée, insensible aux piques à répétitions que lui lançait Victoire. La jeune fille avait alors finit par se dévoiler à la brune et elles étaient depuis, devenues inséparables. Quelques disputes éclataient entre elles assez régulièrement, fruits de leurs caractères diamétralement opposés, mais elles se réconciliaient rapidement la plupart du temps. Les états d'âmes de Victoire continuaient d'alimenter les ragots de Poudlard mais beaucoup moins depuis l'arrivée de Roxanne, Fred et James. Les jumeaux Weasley, arrivés deux ans après elle, avaient fait retomber l'attention que les gens lui portaient. L'ainé des Potter, quand à lui, avait commencé sa première année à Poudlard depuis septembre et il était déjà la nouvelle coqueluche de Gryffondor. Le premier fils du survivant créait une atmosphère hystérique partout où il allait. A croire que les gens n'avait jamais vu de célébrité de leur vie, ce qui était probablement le cas. Si ça continuait, James allait revenir chez lui avec une tête grosse comme un melon. Toute cette agitation autour de sa famille exaspérait Victoire au plus haut point. Malheureusement, depuis l'année dernière, la mignonne fillette qu'elle était s'était transformée en superbe jeune fille, enfin, selon sa mère, et depuis, l'attention de tous était revenu sur elle. Foutu sang de vélane ! Les garçons se bousculaient de nouveau pour l'approcher et les filles la suivaient méchamment du regard lorsqu'elles les croisaient dans le couloir. Apparemment sa réputation de reine des glaces ne faisait plus trop effet. Bien sûr, elle avait bien remarqué l'année de ses quatorze ans que sa ressemblance avec sa mère devenait de plus en plus frappante, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'un an plus tard elle rendrait tous les garçons complètements gagas. Heureusement, l'année prochaine sa petite sœur entrerait à Poudlard, elle n'aurait plus à supporter ça toute seule.

Après avoir fusillé une dizaine de fois les yeux de ses camarades jusqu'à ce qu'ils détournent le regard rouges de honte, Victoire repoussa dignement une mèche blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux et reprit son livre là où elle s'en était arrêté. Elle sentait peser sur elle les regards curieux des Serdaigle et entendaient les chuchotements des messes basses qu'ils échangeaient à son encontre. Le caractère explosif de la jeune fille allait encore faire parler d'elle. Elle soupira et replongea tranquillement dans son roman, sans plus se soucier des autres.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, elle referma son livre et suivit les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle où le repas du soir fut servi. Comme d'habitude, les conversations tournèrent autour du premier match de Quidditch qui arriverait début novembre et des différents cours. Victoire prêtait une oreille distraite aux autres en regardant distraitement autour d'elle. Elle pouvait voir Eileen, à l'autre bout de la table, occupée à bavarder avec d'autres filles Serdaigle. Contrairement à elle, Eileen avait beaucoup d'amis, ce n'était donc pas elle qui se retrouvait pénalisée lorsque les deux filles se disputaient. La jeune fille regarda son amie rire à gorge déployée à la suite d'une réflexion d'une jeune rousse et eu un petit pincement au cœur. Voilà où la menait son caractère de chien: seule à une table entourée de quatrième année. Bien sûr, elle avait cherché cette solitude en repoussant tous les autres, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'empêche que quelques soirs, elle aurait bien aimé être entourée. Un mouvement sur la gauche retint son attention et elle remarqua un quatrième année qui essayait de prendre la carafe d'eau juste devant elle. Elle la lui tendit et le jeune garçon balbutia des remerciements inaudibles. Victoire adressa alors un léger sourire au jeune homme et celui-ci devint alors plus rouge que l'écharpe gryffondor de son père. Son mal de tête refit surface alors qu'elle mangeait son désert et elle décida de rentrer au dortoir.

A mesure qu'elle avançait dans le château, son mal de crâne empirait. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans un des couloirs et posa sa tête brulante sur les pavés froids du mur. La jeune fille ferma doucement les yeux et posa ses mains à plat de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle resta un moment dans cette position à essayer de recouvrer ses sursauta violement lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule.

\- Doucement Victoire, ce n'est que moi.

Elle se retourna doucement et se retrouva face à un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement bleus. Ted Lupin, bien sûr ! Elle aurait dû s'en douter, le Poufsouffle accourait dès que l'un des membres de sa famille était dans le pétrin. Il avait dû la voir partir, légèrement chancelante et avait décidé de l'aider. Le filleul d'Harry Potter tenait son rôle très à cœur. Il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère après la mort de ses parents et étant le filleul de l'oncle de Victoire, Harry, il passait certaines de ses vacances au Terrier. Bien que Ted soit son cousin se rapprochant le plus de son âge, ils n'étaient pas très proches. Les vacances que le garçon passait au Terrier correspondaient toujours aux dates où Victoire allait chez ses grands-parents français. De plus, la jeune fille avait toujours eu l'impression que Ted Lupin était plus apprécié qu'elle par les Weasley, ce qui était bien sûr ridicule selon son père. Mais sa mère n'étant pas spécialement sympathique de nature, Victoire n'allait pas si souvent chez ses grands-parents paternels, alors que Ted y était toujours fourré. Le jeune homme avait donc développé avec sa grand-mère des liens qu'elle n'avait pas et qu'elle jalousait.

Il était planté devant elle, son dos bien droit et la regardait de ses yeux verts, la tête penchée sur le côté avec une mine soucieuse. Ted Lupin sauveur de ses dames le retour pensa Victoire.

\- Tout va bien Victoire, lui demanda-t-il ?

Elle laissa échapper un rire sarcastique en l'entendant poser cette question. Il se foutait-elle ou quoi !

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, l'agressa-t-elle ?

\- Dis-donc, pas la peine de me répondre sur ce ton. Je viens juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Bien sûr ! Et lorsque tu me trouve face à un mur à deux doigt de m'évanouir, la seule chose qui te viens à l'esprit c'est de me demander si tout va bien ?

\- Et bien j'allais te proposer de l'aide pour t'aider à rentrer mais puisque tu es si aimable je vais te laisser.

\- Va te faire voir Lupin, lui répondit-elle.

\- Avec plaisir Weasley.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et elle l'entendit grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à « foutue Delacour » mais elle décida dignement de l'ignorer. Après tout, il ne fallait pas non plus que l'ambiance au prochain repas de famille Weasley soit électrique. Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait légèrement agressé après sa question, agacée par sa migraine. Elle ne détestait pas Ted Lupin, non, elle le trouvait juste idiot avec sa question à deux mornilles ! Son mal de crâne se fit plus lancinant et elle hésita quelques secondes à rappeler Ted. Mais après l'avoir envoyé bouler comme elle l'avait fait, il aurait fallu qu'elle mette sa fierté de côté. Or toute Delacour et Weasley qu'elle était, Victoire ne mettait jamais sa fierté de côté, plutôt mourir. Elle tenta donc quelques pas hésitants sous le regard moqueur de Ted Lupin, qui l'observait au bout du couloir.

Au troisième pas, elle vacilla légèrement et se rattrapa in extremis au mur sur sa droite. Elle s'affala contre la surface dure, oubliant un instant sa dignité. Tant pis si Ted la voyait dans cet état, elle n'avait plus le force de faire semblant d'aller bien. Elle entendit un bruit de pas se rapprocher et aperçut deux chaussures se placer face à ses pieds. Son regard remonta lentement vers le visage de Ted Lupin et elle plongea ses yeux suppliants dans les siens. Elle ne voulait pas lui demander à haute voix de l'aider, elle voulait le forcer en le suppliant de son regard. Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et ébouriffa sauvagement ses cheveux bleus.

\- Tu es ridicule Weasley, tu ne peux même pas tenir debout.

Victoire lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire avenant. Elle comprit alors qu'il n'allait pas l'aider à moins qu'elle ne le lui demande de vive voix.

\- Je peux marcher, mais si tu insistes, je veux bien que tu me ramènes dans ma salle commune.

Il répondit par l'affirmative, s'approcha alors d'elle et tendit le bras pour qu'elle s'y appuie. Victoire le saisit et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Si jamais Ted enlevait son bras, elle s'étalerait de tout son long en plein milieu du couloir. Alors qu'ils commençaient à arriver vers sa salle commune, le jeune homme tourna à gauche au lieu de la droite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'énerva la blonde.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Et avant que tu ne répliques quelque chose, avança-t-il en la voyant prête à répliquer, souviens-toi que tu peux toujours retourner seule dans le dortoir Serdaigle.

\- Quel générosité Lupin, je ne te savais pas si altruisme !

\- Arrête un peu tes réflexions et concentre-toi pour marcher, tu vas à peine droit.

\- Je vais parfaitement droit, lui répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Si tu le dis Vic, en attendant ce n'est pas moi qui manque de me manger les murs.

Elle marmonna quelques injures en français et le jeune métamorphomage éclata de rire.

\- Si tu penses que je ne comprends pas les insultes en français tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Victoire. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'enfoiré veut dire !

\- Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas besoin de t'expliquer comme ça.

\- Ah toujours cette même agressivité. Change de disque un peu, tu n'as personne à impressionner ici.

Elle garda un instant le silence, le regard rivé droit devant elle.

\- Victoire ?

Elle le regarda longuement puis finit par lâcher faiblement :

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour impressionner.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, à la fois par ce qu'elle lui disait et parce qu'elle se confiait à lui.

\- Donc tu admets que tu te forces.

\- Je n'admets rien du tout, se reprit-elle. Mais si j'admettais quelque chose, je dirais que je ne me force pas, j'amplifie.

\- Donc il y a quand même une petite part de toi qui est insupportable.

\- Je ne suis pas insupportable, je suis légèrement agaçante !

\- Si tu le dis.

Ils reprirent silencieusement leur marche vers l'infirmerie. Au bout de quelques instants, Ted se tourna de nouveau vers elle :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment, lui répondit-elle. Au début c'était pour empêcher les gens de m'aborder trop souvent, tu sais, à cause de la famille.

Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait.

\- Ils voulaient tous me parler de quelqu'un, continua-t-elle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, mon père, ma mère. Personne ne venait jamais me parler pour moi, pour savoir comment j'allais, ce que j'aimais, ce que je faisais.

Elle eut un sourire triste et le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Elle regarda un instant devant, le regard dans le vire avant de poursuivre:

\- J'ai remarqué que ça marchait. De moins en moins de personnes venaient me voir, on me laissait tranquille. Alors j'ai continué. Maintenant je ne sais même plus pourquoi je le fais. Peut-être qu'à force c'est tout simplement devenu une partie de moi.

Elle se racla la gorge et repris :

\- Enfin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça.

\- Peut-être parce que tu avais besoin d'en parler.

\- Ou peut-être parce que je suis malade, que tu es gentil et que j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse.

\- Peut-être.

Victoire releva alors la tête pour dévisager Ted. Il était grand, presque aussi grand que son oncle Ron et d'une beauté sauvage. Une légère cicatrice parcourait l'angle de sa mâchoire, signe des péripéties de sa jeunesse. Ses yeux pour l'instant verts et profonds la regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et de d'inquiétude. Elle crût même y déceler un peu de douceur mais secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Ses cheveux bleus étaient négligemment coiffés et un crayon à papier moldu était coincé derrière son oreille droite, sûrement un cadeau d'Hermione. Mais ce qui attirait le plus Victoire dans le visage de Ted c'était son merveilleux sourire. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme se départir de son sourire. C'était un de ses sourires qui réchauffent le cœur et qui vous montrent que la vie est belle, et Dieu sait que Victoire en avait besoin. Son sourire le rendait beau, Ted était beau tout simplement. Et c'est sûrement pour ça que la moitié des filles de l'école lui courrait après.

Ils arrivaient maintenant en vue de la porte de l'infirmerie et c'est à ce moment-là que les jambes de la jeune fille décidèrent de lâcher. Elle s'affala de tout son poids sur le bras de Ted qui, par miracle, résista.

\- Désolée, je crois que tu avais raison, je ne tiens plus debout, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Doucement Vic, lui dit-il en la faisant asseoir par terre. Mets ton bras autour de mon cou. Voilà, doucement, l'encouragea-t-il alors que la jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Maintenant ramène tes jambes face à moi. Prête ?

Elle répondit par l'affirmative en hochant la tête et Ted la souleva du sol comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Victoire laissa alors sa tête reposer contre le torse du jeune homme et découvrit avec étonnement qu'elle aimait beaucoup l'odeur de Ted Lupin.

\- Teddy, l'appela-t-elle.

\- Oui, lui répondit-il en baissant les yeux sur elle.

\- Merci.

Il lui sourit gentiment et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

.

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour,

Je suis ravie de vous publier mon tout premier chapitre d'Une nuit étoilée. Ceci est ma première fiction Harry Potter alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent (please, please, please). Comme vous avez surement pu le remarquer, cette fiction est sur Teddy et Victoire, un couple, qui je trouve, se retrouve souvent mis au second plan dans les fictions. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir une imagination débordante ni une plume magnifique, mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant cette histoire. Elle sera assez courte parce que je préfère me lancer petit à petit et ne pas commencer par une fiction de 30 chapitre que je ne terminerai jamais.

Je ne comprends pas encore très bien le fonctionnement du site (entre la technologie et moi ce n'est pas l'amour fou) mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer. D'ailleurs si vous savez comment créer des espaces de plus d'une ligne entre chaque paragraphe, dites-le-moi, parce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye, dès que j'actualise, je reviens au point de départ.

Désolée si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, mais je n'ai pas de correcteur (à par celui automatique de Word) et même si j'ai relu ce chapitre 2 fois, il se peut qu'il reste des erreurs (je ne suis pas une machine quand même).

J'essaierai de poster régulièrement, toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines.

Voilà Voilà, j'espère que j'ai tout dit (je savais que j'aurais dû faire une liste).

Bonne journée


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, bonjour,**_

.

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Moi ça a plutôt été, même si la reprise des cours a été assez dure. En tout cas, je me suis dépêchée de finir ce chapitre pour pouvoir vous le poster aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir été près de 50 à venir voir mon premier chapitre, c'est d'ailleurs un peu la folie dans ma tête je dois dire. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait. Un grand merci aussi à ceux ayant laissé un commentaire, ça m'encourage beaucoup. Je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

.

 _Réponse à Meo_ : Merci beaucoup :) La review que tu m'a laissé m'a fait super plaisir mais comme tu n'as pas de compte je n'ai pas pu te répondre. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre II**_

.

 _Poudlard, Infirmerie, Octobre 2015_

.

Victoire était mortifiée. En se réveillant ce matin-là, quatre jours plus tard, elle avait constaté, désorientée, qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. La jeune fille s'était alors rappelée son comportement et avait gémit de honte avant de recouvrir son visage avec ses draps. Non seulement elle avait à moitié agressé Teddy lorsqu'il était venu l'aider, mais elle s'était en plus confié à lui et pour finir elle avait terminé pelotonnée dans ses bras. Il avait dû la prendre pour une fille hystérique, lunatique et incapable de gérer ses émotions. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, songea-t-elle.

Heureusement, grâce aux potions confectionnées par Mme Pomfresh, qu'elle avait bu pendant trois jours, sa violente grippe était passée et elle se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme. Elle se leva doucement, épousseta ses vêtements puis alla remercier la vieille infirmière de son aide avant de sortir de la pièce pour regagner la salle commune de Serdaigle. Il n'était pas tout à fait huit heures, ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure pour se préparer et manger avant d'aller en cours. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son dortoir et résolu l'énigme du heurtoir de la porte de sa salle commune en quelques secondes. Elle entra alors dans la salle bleue et grimpa deux à deux les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. La plupart des élèves étaient descendus déjeuner, alors elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise en trouvant son dortoir vide. Elle fouilla rapidement dans son armoire à la recherche d'un uniforme propre et l'envoya valser sur son lit lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain en se recoiffant et se figea, les mains dans les cheveux, un cri prêt à sortir, lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Mon dieu quelle horreur !

Ses yeux bleus clairs normalement lumineux avaient perdus tout leur éclat et ressemblaient désormais à ceux vitreux d'un cadavre. Son teint était brouillé et luisant de transpiration. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient maintenant poisseux et des mèches hirsutes collaient son visage. Elle fila sous la douche pour arranger ce désastre et ressortit de la salle de bain, quinze minutes plus tard, habillée et légèrement plus fraiche. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour paraître en forme mais n'importe qui s'approchant un peu trop près d'elle pourrait remarquer qu'elle avait passé quatre jours à agoniser dans un lit. Heureusement, personne ne s'approchait jamais d'elle assez près et elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ça reste comme ça. La jeune fille enfila alors sa cape portant le blason de sa maison et sorti prestement de la Salle Commune pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, la majorité des élèves étaient attablés, prenant leur petit-déjeuner ou ouvrant les lettres qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Elle avait encore manqué le courrier ! Elle se faufila parmi les Aigles en marmonnant des excuses à ceux qu'elle manquait de renverser et s'installa confortablement devant un bon gros porridge. Elle se servit rapidement et commença à engloutir de grosses bouchées pour gagner du temps. Si elle calculait bien, il ne lui restait seulement plus que trente minutes avant son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ainsi plongée dans ses réflexions, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit une grosse masse s'asseoir à sa gauche et tourna violement la tête dans cette direction en manquant de s'étouffer. Eileen la regardait avec inquiétude, ses yeux marron rivés dans les siens, une main tapotant légèrement la table. La jeune blonde s'étonna de la soudaine gentillesse de son amie, avant de se rappeler que son embrouille avec celle-ci ne datait pas de la veille mais d'il y a trois jours. Eileen, bien que fâchée, avait surement dû s'inquiéter pour elle. Cette pensée lui fit extrêmement plaisir et elle se redressa, attendant patiemment que la jeune métisse prenne la parole.

\- Victoire, questionna la jeune brune ?

\- Oui, répondit-celle-ci en essuyant élégamment sa bouche avec une serviette au couleur de sa maison.

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand que tu étais malade ? Tu n'en as pas dit un seul mot, même lorsque j'ai commencé à te crier dessus !

Bon d'accord, apparemment Eileen n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser franchement. Sa jeune amie écossaise avait toujours eu du mal pour reconnaître ses torts. C'était d'ailleurs un des nombreux traits qu'elles avaient en commun. Victoire soupira, mi- exaspérée, mi- amusée :

\- Excuse-moi, mais entre le « j'en ai marre de mon prof » et le « je te fais la tête parce que tu ne m'écoute pas », je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'en placer une !

\- Oui, bon. J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort, concéda Eileen.

\- Non tu crois, ironisa la blonde en se relevant.

\- Enfin, n'en rajoute pas non plus, ajouta Eileen en la suivant. Tu n'es pas totalement innocente dans cette histoire ! Mais, répliqua-t-elle vivement en voyant la blonde esquisser un mouvement d'impatience, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Je tiens à m'excuser pour t'avoir à moitié hurlé dessus alors que tu étais malade.

La jeune blonde fit semblant de réfléchir et acquiesça :

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord quoi, demanda Eileen ?

\- Excuse acceptée.

\- Merci, je te pardonne aussi.

\- Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé de me pardonner quoi que ce soit, ajouta la blonde.

La Serdaigle brune grommela quelque chose à propos de la stupide fierté des Weasley et se retourna vers elle.

\- Je vais faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu parce je n'ai pas envie déclencher une nouvelle dispute. En plus, j'ai vraiment besoin de parler de quelque chose.

\- Hum, lui demanda la blonde en a regardant ?

\- Eh bien, peux me dire pourquoi tout le monde raconte que Ted Lupin t'a soi-disant porté telle une princesse jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

Victoire se figea et se tourna lentement vers son amie, rouge de honte.

\- Pardon, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise Vic, répondit son amie. Alors, c'est vrai, demanda-t-elle tout excitée ?

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Eileen MacAulay adorait c'était les ragots. Son amie était toujours une des premières au courant de tout ce qui passait dans l'école. Parfois Eileen était même au courant de quelque chose qui la concernait avant Victoire. Cela effrayait parfois la jeune blonde. Bien sûr qu'Eileen avait dû entendre parler de sa mésaventure de jeudi. Quelqu'un à l'infirmerie avait dû apercevoir Victoire dans les bras de Teddy alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à un lit et l'histoire avait dû faire le tour du château en moins de trente minutes. Le filleul d'Harry Potter avec l'aînée des Weasley. Elle en entendrait parler pendant des mois ! La blonde poussa un profond soupir et regarda son amie qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Enfin, pas si calmement que ça, parce que si on connaissait bien Eileen, et dieu sait que Victoire la connaissait bien, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux brillants, une impatience contenue. Son amie brulait de la questionner mais elle se retenait parce qu'elle savait que si jamais elle commençait à harceler la blonde, celle-ci allait se renfermer dans sa coquille et ne plus jamais en parler.

Victoire finit par capituler et raconta à son amie toute l'histoire en n'omettant aucun détail. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, la jeune brune s'exclama alors :

\- Il faut que tu ailles le remercier.

\- Je l'ai déjà remercié je te signale, répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Oui bien sûr, en étant à moitié inconsciente et brulante de fièvre, souffla-t-elle. Non, il faut que tu ailles le remercier maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu embarrassant quand même, je l'ai agressé sans aucune raison puis j'ai fini affalée dans ses bras.

\- Oh c'est bon, ajouta la jeune métisse avec un mouvement de bras, tu déjà connu pire.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver en face de lui alors que je lui ai raconté quasiment tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

\- Oh, la petite Victoire a peur de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui voit au-delà de sa couche de glace, ironisa son amie.

\- La ferme Eileen.

\- Ce n'est pas en te montrant grossière que tu me feras taire. Souviens-toi de la fois où je suis tombée de mon balai en arrachant mon pantalon en première année. Je suis retournée en cours le lendemain, sur tes conseils je te le rappelle, et après quelques moqueries les autres sont passés à autre chose. Teddy ça sera pareil, tu vas le voir, tu t'excuses, point. Aussi simple qu'une lettre à la poste.

\- Lettre à la quoi, demanda la jeune sorcière ?

\- Expression moldue, répondit son amie. Mais ne change pas de sujet, pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller t'excuser, il te plaît c'est-ça, demanda -t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pas du tout, grommela Victoire en rougissant.

Eileen avait toujours adoré mettre Victoire dans l'embarras en faisant plusieurs fois des réflexions sur certains garçons de l'école. Son rêve le plus cher était de trouver enfin quelqu'un correspondant au goût de la jeune fille. Malheureusement pour elle, Victoire était très difficile. Elle remarqua cependant l'embarras de son amie et enchaîna :

\- Quoi ! Ne me dis pas qu'il t'intimide ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua la blonde un peu trop vivement au gout de son amie qui arqua un sourcil et la questionna du regard.

Victoire choisit d'ignorer Eileen et accéléra le pas pour ne pas avoir à répondre à l'interrogation muette de son amie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle régissait ainsi, Teddy était presque son cousin, elle avait grandi en même temps que lui et l'avait vu changer. Le petit garçon renfermé était devenu un beau jeune homme et sa timidité s'était complètement envolée. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient presque pas, elle avait pour lui une affection distante. Pourtant, en se confiant à lui, elle lui avait permis de voir la vraie Victoire et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il avait eu l'air de l'apprécier. Alors oui, il l'intimidait un peu, mais pour rien au monde elle ne le dirait à haute voix. Et surtout pas à Eileen, son amie s'empresserait de tirer des conclusions hâtives !

Elles finirent par arriver devant la porte de la Salle Commune et les jeunes filles demeurèrent silencieuses le temps de répondre à l'énigme du heurtoir pour déverrouiller la porte. L'aigle en bronze prononça calmement : _«_ _Je suis ce que je suis mais je ne suis pas ce que je suis car si j'étais ce que je suis, je ne serais pas ce que je suis. Qui suis-je ? »_ Après de longues minutes de réflexions, de nombreuses plaintes, plusieurs tentatives de corruption du heurtoir et avec l'aide de Serdaigles qui venait d'arriver, Victoire trouva finalement la solution en s'exclamant :

\- C'est l'ombre ! L'ombre est ce qu'elle est mais elle n'est pas ce qu'elle suit parce que si elle était ce qu'elle suit elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. Il faut en fait faire attention au sens du mot « suis » qui peut vouloir dire « être » ou « suivre ».

Le heurtoir en forme d'aigle acquiesça, la félicita et ouvrit enfin la porte que la dizaine de Serdaigles s'empressa de franchir afin de récupérer leur affaires et ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Victoire s'installa à son pupitre d'Histoire de la Magie à l'instant même où la cloche sonnant le début des cours retentit. Il était moins une !

.

o o o o

.

La journée sembla se dérouler à toute allure, les cours s'enchaînant les uns après les autres. Victoire avait murement réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Eileen et elle devait bien reconnaître, à contre cœur, que la jeune fille avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle aille remercier Teddy. Elle avait cherché toute la journée à l'acculer seul dans un coin mais le jeune homme semblait introuvable. Lorsqu'elle le vit donc au bout d'un couloir en revenant de son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle accéléra le pas et le héla doucement. Le jeune homme tourna la tête dans sa direction en lui faisant un grand sourire. Par Merlin il ne lui arrivait donc jamais d'être de mauvaise humeur à celui-là ! Elle arriva à sa hauteur et se mit face à lui en rabattant une mèche de cheveux blond derrière son oreille. Elle se dandina un instant d'un pied à l'autre en cherchant ses mots puis se lança :

\- Ecoute Ted, je suis venue te remercier de m'avoir aidé l'autre soir, tu sais, quand j'étais malade. C'était vraiment gentil, tu n'avais pas à faire ça mais je te remercie de ton aide. Je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir à moitié hurlé dessus, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Vic, lui répondit-il en employant son surnom, j'ai l'habitude de ton comportement de harpie après les nombreux repas que j'ai passé au Terrier. Et de rien.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire suave en le maudissant intérieurement. Un comportement de harpie, non mais et puis quoi encore ? Elle commença à se détourner pour repartir sans plus de formalités lorsqu'il ajouta :

\- A charge de revanche.

\- Pardon, répondit-elle avant de se retourner en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

\- J'ai dit, et tu m'as très bien entendue, « à charge de revanche ».

\- Je pensais les Poufsouffles un peu plus altruistes quand même, ironisa-t-elle. Ce doit être les gènes Serpentards de tes ancêtres qui ressortent !

\- Sûrement, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il savait qu'elle avait fait exprès de mentionner son appartenance à la famille Black pour l'énerver. Cependant il avait décidé de ne pas entrer dans son jeu et de ne pas laisser transparaître la colère qui l'avait pris à la mention de ses aïeuls.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle après un instant, tu peux toujours rêver si tu crois que je vais t'aider !

\- Oh allez Vicky, ne fait pas mijaurée…

\- Je ne fais pas ma mijaurée, le coupa-t-elle puérilement. Et ne m'appelle pas Vicky.

\- … je veux simplement te demander de l'aide en Arithmancie, continua-t-il imperturbable.

\- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle ? Je ne suis qu'en cinquième année et toi tu es en septième. En plus, nous n'avons pas du tout le même programme.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, tu es quasi surdouée dans cette matière. Depuis qu'Hermione t'a offert un livre sur ça le jour de tes 13 ans tu es devenue obsédée par cette matière.

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais au fond d'elle elle était ravie du compliment qu'il venait de lui lancer. Il l'a trouvait douée en Arithmancie. Elle se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rosir de plaisir et jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Ses cheveux semblaient un petit peu plus foncés que la dernière fois et elle eut envie de s'approcher pour aller les voir de plus près. Juste avant de faire un pas vers lui, elle se figea. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! La potion antigrippe de Mme Pomfresh devait sûrement avoir des effets secondaires, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Elle baissa le regard sur la cravate jaune et noir du jeune Poufsouffle et après avoir repris contenance elle osa enfin replonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle, je vais t'aider. Mais pas plus d'une fois par semaine et il va falloir que tu me passes ton livre de cours pour que je travaille sur ton programme.

\- Super, merci beaucoup Vic.

Il lui sourit gentiment et une fossette apparut sur sa joue droite. Victoire sentit alors une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre mais elle mit ça sur le compte de sa grippe, elle ne devait pas encore être tout à fait rétablie. Après avoir convenu ensemble d'une date, d'un lieu et d'une heure de rendez-vous, elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Teddy lui tendit la main, attendant qu'elle la serre pour sceller leur accord. Elle glissa alors sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement en s'étonnant de la trouver si chaude et accueillante. Aussitôt après s'être fait cette réflexion, elle s'empressa de la retirer et toussota faiblement pour cacher sa gêne. Le jeune homme lui lança alors un regard amusé, comme s'il avait deviné son trouble et elle se détourna précipitamment.

\- A vendredi Ted, lui dit-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Il l'a saisi un instant par le bras pour la retenir avant de lui lancer :

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais m'appeler Teddy maintenant.

\- Bien sûr que non, je n'appelle les gens par leurs surnoms que lorsque que je les aime bien, répondit-t-elle ironiquement !

\- Tu m'as pourtant appelée Teddy il me semble. Lorsque tu étais dans mes bras, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

\- J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant, ça arrive. En plus je divaguais complètement à cause de la fièvre.

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, au revoir Ted, dit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

\- Au revoir, Vicky.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil furieux alors qu'il s'éloignait en rigolant. Ted Lupin, tu ne paies rien pour attendre !

.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà fini !

L'histoire entre Teddy et Victoire avance plutôt bien, je suis contente. Je vous avoue qu'au début je n'étais pas vraiment contente de ce chapitre mais à force de le relire, je l'apprécie un peu plus. Vous avez vu comme Victoire est agaçante (oui j'adore faire des persos insupportable). Mais bon, on l'aime quand même hein !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous dis à dimanche prochain.

PS: si vous voulez plus d'info sur moi, vous pouvez aller regarder mon profil, je l'ai bien complété.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour, Bonjour,_**

.

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour mon chapitre 3 ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon absence de la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu un weekend assez chargé et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de poster. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonne pas, ! J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long que celui de la dernière fois.

Je tiens aussi à communiquer tout mon soutient à mes lecteurs belges pour les attaques qui ont eu lieu cette semaine à Bruxelles. Etudiant à Paris je peux comprendre ce que vous traversez, mais surtout n'ayez pas peur et profitez de la vie.

Je veux aussi vous dire que je pars à Londres dans un mois, et même si ça sera la troisième fois que j'irai, il y a encore plein de choses que je n'ai pas vu là-bas, alors si vous avez des petits conseils de visites à me donner, je suis preneuses.

Merci encore d'être au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre, vous ne savez pas combien ça me rend heureuse.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre III_**

 ** _._**

 _Poudlard, Bibliothèque, Novembre 2015_

 _._

Un mois plus tard, alors que la chaleur automnale avait laissé place à l'air glacial de novembre, Victoire poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, jeta un bref coup d'œil aux élèves présents dans la pièce et soupira en ne voyant pas celui qu'elle cherchait. Teddy était encore en retard ! Ses rendez-vous avec le jeune Poufsouffle avaient commencé le vendredi même qui avait suivi leur accord et depuis, le jeune homme ne s'était pas présenté une seule fois à l'heure. Au début, Victoire en avait été agacée, croyant qu'il se fichait d'elle, mais elle avait fini par remarquer que le Teddy n'était jamais très ponctuel et avait donc terminé par ne plus s'en soucier. Elle regarda sa montre puis se dirigea calmement vers la table qui était désormais devenue la leur. Selon ses estimations, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, aussi commença-t-elle à déballer ses affaires et à s'installer.

Depuis le début de ses rencontres avec lui, Victoire avait remarqué que de grands changements s'étaient opérés entre eux. Ils se parlaient beaucoup plus calmement et surtout beaucoup plus souvent. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient entre deux cours, dans un couloir, ils se souriaient avec chaleur au lieu de s'ignorer royalement. Les plus grands bouleversements avaient cependant eut lieu du coté de Victoire. La jeune fille était nettement plus joyeuse, elle riait plus souvent, se lâchait de plus en plus en présence de Teddy et elle s'était même surprise à attendre les vendredis avec impatience pour pouvoir le retrouver. Victoire ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais elle appréciait réellement le jeune homme. Il avait un sens de l'humour particulier, un sourire avenant constamment plaqué sur le visage et sa bonne humeur contagieuse canalisait à merveille la mauvaise humeur constante de la jeune fille. Bien sûr, il leur arrivait encore très souvent de se disputer. Sans doute à cause du caractère impossible de Victoire, mais, après s'être lancé quelques répliques bien cinglantes, ils se réconciliaient rapidement.

La jeune blonde sorti son devoir de métamorphose sur la table et commença à le compléter en attendant Teddy. Un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir rempli près de deux feuilles de brouillon, elle entendit la chaise en face d'elle racler le sol et releva la tête. Teddy s'installait face à elle, son éternel sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle lui lança un regard amusé et lui sourit en retour.

\- Tu t'es encore perdu on dirait, lui lança-t-elle. Vraiment pas terrible pour un Préfet-en-Chef ! On avait dit quinze heures trente il me semble.

\- Bonjour Victoire, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, lui répondit-il.

Elle poussa un soupir exagéré et leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le jeune homme finissait de sortir ses affaires en souriant. Ce genre de remarque était devenu un petit rituel entre eux, chaque fois que Teddy arrivait en retard, c'est-à-dire chaque vendredi, Victoire lui lançait une petite réflexion. Au début elle faisait ça pour l'énerver mais après avoir constaté l'indifférence du jeune homme, elle avait fini par le faire pour s'amuser.

Une fois que Teddy eut finit d'éparpiller ses affaires sur toute la surface de la table, elle déplaça sa chaise à côté de lui et commença à l'aider sur ses devoirs d'arithmancie. Le jeune homme avait eu raison, elle était particulièrement douée dans cette matière et, après avoir travaillé intensivement le programme de septième année pendant deux semaines, elle était désormais parfaitement capable de rivaliser avec les meilleurs des dernières années.

.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à travailler sur le problème d'arithmancie du jeune Poufsouffle et lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Victoire demanda de l'aide à Teddy pour son devoir de métamorphose. Après tout, à quoi bon avoir un ami métamorphomage si on ne peut pas utiliser ses connaissances ! Ils interrompirent leurs études lorsqu'un groupe de filles de sixième année passa en gloussant à côté d'eux en leur jetant des regards en coin. Victoire rougit violemment puis ricana doucement :

\- On dirait que notre soudaine amitié fait plus jaser que la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ça être d'être de la famille des héros, lui répondit-le jeune homme.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda franchement en s'étonnant du ton sérieux du jeune homme. Il avait le regard fixé sur un point droit devant lui et le poing serré autour de sa plume. Elle haussa un sourcil avec étonnement avant de lui demander :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, ce n'est rien. Juste quelques imbéciles qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent.

Un grand blanc d'abattit alors entre eux et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus, elle se racla la gorge et revint vers le début de leur conversation.

\- J'aurais sincèrement préféré rester dans l'anonymat. Voir nos moindres faits et gestes commentés par toute l'école ce n'est pas vraiment reposant.

\- Parle pour toi, la plupart des gens me laissent tranquille !

\- Mais bien sûr, déclara-t-elle ironiquement ! Teddy Lupin, le filleul du survivant, dont les parents sont morts pendant la bataille de Poudlard, préfet-en-chef, métamorphomage et ayant du sang Black !

\- Je pense que tu accordes un peu trop d'importance à ton nom Victoire. La plupart des gens me connaissaient et m'aiment pour ce que je suis.

Elle se figea, estomaquée.

\- Tu penses que moi j'accorde trop d'importance à ce nom ! Mais c'est le monde qui accorde trop d'importance à ce nom ! La plupart des gens ne viennent me parler que pour que je leur raconte comment ma famille a sauvé le monde. Oh mais oui, comme ça ils peuvent dire qu'ils connaissent personnellement un membre de la famille Weasley. Bien sûr la petite Victoire en elle-même n'intéresse personne. Tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression que ce nom m'étouffe. Je ne devrais pas avoir à souffrir de mon nom de famille, je suis fière de ce que mes parents et mes oncles et tantes ont accompli, mais bordel si on pouvait me lâcher avec ça ! Le premier jour de classe les gens se battaient pour être à côté de moi pour pouvoir parler avec « une des leurs ». Le monde devient complétement dingue dès qu'il s'agit de Weasley et de Potter. J'ai l'impression d'être une célébrité alors que tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de naître dans une famille de roux.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs personnes les regarder avec insistance. Même à la bibliothèque elle ne pouvait être tranquille ! Elle les fusilla tous du regard, les maudissant intérieurement pour le fardeau que son nom de était devenu. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur Teddy, ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la fit presque fondre en larmes.

\- Je suis désolé Vic, je n'en savais rien, lui répondit calmement le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Personne ne le sait parce que personne ne s'intéresse assez à moi pour me demander comment je me sens. Comment je vis ça. La seule génération Weasley qui intéresse les gens est celle de mes parents. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, je ne serai jamais plus que la fille de Bill et Fleur Weasley.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. La plupart des gens de cette école rêverait de t'adresser la parole, non pas parce que tu es une Weasley, mais parce que tu es toi : une fille belle, intelligente, mystérieuse et très capricieuse.

Elle détourna le regard en rougissant lorsqu'elle entendit le mot « belle ». Une douce chaleur se répandant dans son ventre et elle dû se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher un sourire d'y apparaitre. Teddy la trouvait belle. Et intelligente. Et mystérieuse. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour retrouver une convenance puis replongea son regard dans ses yeux verts.

\- Je ne suis pas capricieuse, lui lança-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

\- Tu viens justement de prouver le contraire.

\- Je suis exigeante, ce n'est pas pareil.

\- C'est juste un mot un peu plus poli pour désigner une personne capricieuse.

\- Je préfère quand même le mot « exigeante ».

\- Très bien, tu es belle, intelligente, mystérieuse et très exigeante.

Il la regardait en souriant avec amusement, se réjouissant de son embarras. Il avait fait exprès de répéter ces compliments pour la gêner encore plus. Victoire soutint son regard avec une indifférence feinte alors même que son cœur ratait quelques battements. La situation avait l'air d'amuser le jeune homme au plus haut point. Son sourire était éclatant et ses yeux pétillants de malice. La jeune fille finit par baisser les yeux et reporta son attention sur son devoir en ignorant le regard moqueur du Poufsouffle et les battements assourdissants de son cœur.

\- Tu pourrais me remercier quand même, lui dit-il.

\- Et pourquoi, lui demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête ?

\- Eh bien, la plupart du temps quand on fait un compliment à quelqu'un, on s'attend plus ou moins à un merci en retour.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

\- Merci Ted Lupin.

\- De rien Victoire Weasley, dit-il en souriant. Mais si tu répètes ça à quiconque je nierai en bloc.

Elle éclata de rire, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux brillants d'amusement. En la voyant ainsi, insouciante et totalement libérée, Teddy eut un pincement au cœur et se fit la réflexion de la faire rire beaucoup plus souvent.

\- Je te reconnais bien là Teddy !

Ils finirent par se remettre au travail et terminèrent rapidement le devoir de Victoire. Ils restèrent cependant une bonne demi-heure de plus à la bibliothèque à discuter de tout et de rien avant que le jeune homme ne parte s'entraîner pour le Quidditch. Le premier match de l'année allait avoir lieu le lendemain opposant les Poufsouffles aux Gryffondors. Le jeune métamorphomage lui demanda si elle allait venir le regarder et l'encourager, ce à quoi elle répondit véhément par la négation. Bien sûr qu'elle allait venir au match, mais pas pour lui, elle irait pour ses cousins, Roxanne et Fred, qui étaient batteurs à Gryffondor. Il lui répondit par un sourire moqueur, comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle mentait, et après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit s'en alla tranquillement dans le couloir, bien conscient du regard bleu fixé sur lui, qui le regardait partir.

.

o o o o

.

La matinée suivante passa à une vitesse folle et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps réfléchir, Victoire se retrouva au milieu des Gryffondors, en marchant en direction du le stade de Quidditch. Eileen l'accompagnait, le bras enroulé autour du sien, pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la foule. Leurs capes bleues flottaient au vent, se balançant d'un côté et de l'autre au rythme de leur pas et détonant fortement au milieu de la marée rouge et or. Ils arrivèrent enfin au stade et les jeunes filles s'installèrent à la frontière qui séparait les Gryffondors des Serdaigles. L'atmosphère était frénétique. Les rouges et or poussaient des cris d'encouragement toutes les trois minutes, alors même que le match n'avait pas encore commencé, les noirs et jaunes leurs répondant avec la même ardeur. Victoire tourna la tête à droite et aperçu en contrebas son jeune cousin James, entouré d'une horde d'admirateurs hystériques. Le petit-fils et fils de deux des meilleurs poursuiveurs de Poudlard était le centre d'attention de toute sa maison, bien qu'étant en première année, il ne puisse pas encore jouer. Il répondit au salut de la jeune fille en souriant et lui désigna fièrement une broche qui ornait sa poitrine. Victoire plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir ce qu'il représentait puis leva le pouce en l'air en direction de James lorsqu'elle reconnut un badge d'encouragement pour Roxanne et Fred.

Elle se rassit doucement sur les gradins et entama un débat enflammé avec sa meilleure amie sur l'issue du match. La jeune écossaise pariait sur la victoire de Poufsouffle alors que Victoire jurait que c'était Gryffondor qui allait gagner. Leur discussion fut interrompue lorsqu'un jeune gryffondor passa devant elle, distribuant des badges d'encouragement. Elle en piocha deux représentants ses cousins et les accrocha à sa veste. Un élève de Poufsouffle s'arrêta alors près d'elles, leur proposant cette fois ci des badges Poufsouffle. Alors qu'Eileen choisissait son badge, le regard de Victoire s'arrêta sur un des petits objets où la face souriante de Teddy s'étalait en gros plan. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis finit par le prendre discrètement et l'accrocha sous les deux badges Gryffondors. Elle releva alors la tête et tomba sur le regard interrogateur de son amie.

\- Quoi, lui lança-t-elle ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit, répondit la jeune métisse.

\- Il fait un peu partie de ma famille lui aussi !

Son amie lui lança un regard goguenard qui signifiait « on ne me l'a fait pas à moi », mais n'insista pas. Plus le temps avançait et plus la foule devenait bruyante. Les encouragements pour les deux équipes se succédaient, tous plus fort que le précédent. La tension était à son comble. Victoire ne comprenait pas très bien cet engouement pour le Quidditch, mais étant donné que dans sa famille ce sport s'élevait au rang de chose sacrée, elle se faisait un devoir de se tenir au courant et d'assister aux matchs pour ne pas être exclue des conversations lors des repas.

.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure passée à trépigner dans les gradins, les joueurs des deux équipes firent leurs apparitions sous les acclamations des spectateurs et de la voix tonitruante du commentateur qui résonna dans tout le stade. La jeune Serdaigle repéra directement ses deux cousins, fièrement dressés sur leur balai, leur chevelure rousse volant au vent. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers la droite, en direction des Poufsouffle et sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut Teddy. Le jeune poursuiveur écoutait les instructions de son capitaine avec attention, son corps tendu vers l'avant déjà en position d'attaque. Il détourna un instant le regard et parcouru rapidement les gradins du regard. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Victoire, il esquissa un sourire et leva la main en guise de salut. La jeune fille lui répondit en souriant, le cœur battant la chamade.

Le match commença au premier coup de sifflet et les arbitres libérèrent les balles. Les quatorze joueurs s'élancèrent alors sur le terrain en un seul mouvement et la partie commença. Le premier but, inscrit par Gryffondor, fit des ravages dans les gradins rouges et or. Les supporters hurlaient de joie et frappaient frénétiquement dans leurs mains pour encourager l'équipe des lions. Poufsouffle revint au score peu de temps près après avec un magnifique but de Teddy. Victoire se leva en criant, pour le féliciter, son cri se perdant dans la foule hurlante des Poufsouffles, en ignorant royalement le regard moqueur de son amie.

.

Le match se poursuivi ainsi pendant de longues minutes, les buts de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle s'enchaînant les uns après les autres. La jeune blonde se levait toutes les trois minutes, félicitant à tour de rôle, l'équipe de ses cousins et celle de Teddy. Le score était maintenant de 60 points pour Poufsouffle et de 80 pour Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle regardait sa cousine effectuer un parfait moulinet de la main, sa batte frappant le Cognard à toute vitesse pour l'envoyer droit sur un poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse, un cri d'effroi secoua la foule. Victoire tourna la tête à l'instant même ou Teddy recevait un Cognard envoyé par Fred en pleine face, le faisant dangereusement chanceler. Elle se figea, son cœur battant furieusement, incapable de détacher le regard du jeune homme qui essayait de se stabiliser. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, Victoire vit Teddy se remettre dans la bonne position et repartir de plus belle sous les acclamations de la foule. Elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait jusque-là et se laissa tomber sur les gradins. Par Merlin, si elle voyait Fred, elle allait lui passer un sacré savon !

Les poursuiveurs des deux équipes s'élancèrent soudain dans le ciel dans une course effrénée à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, et après quelques instants le jeune joueur Poufsouffle parvint à mettre la main sur la petite balle, sonnant ainsi la fin du match et la victoire écrasante des blaireaux. Victoire se leva alors d'un bond et sauta dans les bras de son amie, qui était bien trop étonnée pour dire quoi que ce soit. La jeune Weasley avait les yeux brillants d'une joie à peine contenue et son sourire franc était éclatant.

Les joueurs de Poufsouffle firent alors un tour de stade sous les applaudissements de toute l'école et lorsqu'il passa devant elle, Teddy fit un léger clin d'œil dans sa direction suivit d'un de ses plus beaux sourires. La jeune blonde resta un instant interdite alors qu'une vague de frisson remontait lentement le long de son dos. Elle avait le visage en feu et le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Elle reprit lentement ses esprits, émergeant de la bulle de bonheur et d'euphorie dans laquelle elle était plongée et tomba sur le regard interrogateur de son amie. Elle lui promit de répondre à ses questions plus tard et l'entraina à sa suite en rigolant vers la sortie du stade.

.

La jeune métisse était stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais vu Victoire se comporter ainsi. Etre aussi insouciante et heureuse. La jeune blonde qui restait toujours élégante et maîtresse d'elle-même en toutes circonstances s'était transformée en adolescente épanouie et respirant la joie de vivre. Et ce en à peine quelques minutes ! Eileen avait bien sûr remarqué quelques changement chez son amie depuis que celle-ci avait commencé ses rendez-vous avec Teddy, mais jamais d'aussi flagrants ! Elle ne savait pas ce que Ted Lupin avait fait pour en arriver là, mais il avait enfin réussi à transformer Victoire en adolescente normale. Une adolescente amoureuse, si elle en jugeait par l'attitude de son amie.

.

o o o o

.

Victoire déambulait en souriant dans les couloirs de l'école en direction du dortoir de Poufsouffle. Rien ne pouvait perturber la bulle de bonheur qui l'enveloppait depuis le match de Quidditch. Pas même l'affirmation ridicule d'Eileen qui insinuait qu'elle était amoureuse de Teddy. La jeune fille avait bien remarqué que son cœur et son corps réagissaient un peu trop en présence du jeune homme, mais elle le se disait qu'elle le saurait si elle était amoureuse de lui. Cependant, après avoir nié fermement éprouver des sentiments pour le jeune Poufsouffle, elle avait déclaré à son amie qu'elle allait rendre visite à Teddy pour le féliciter. Eileen avait alors esquissé un sourire triomphant et Victoire avait failli renoncer à cette idée simplement pour pouvoir avoir raison. Son envie de voir le jeune garçon avait été plus forte et elle était finalement sortie dignement du dortoir des aigles pour se diriger vers celui des Poufsouffles.

Alors qu'elle débouchait sur un long couloir, elle entendit des bruits de voix et s'arrêta. Par Merlin mais que faisait-elle ? Elle qui détestait être l'objet de commérages allait en susciter encore plus grâce à sa visite au préfet-en-chef des blaireaux. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle aperçut Teddy, qui arrivait au bout du couloir. Il était entouré d'une horde d'admiratrice et se pavanait devant elles en leur faisant quelques clins d'œil et quelques un de ses sourires qui faisaient furieusement battre le cœur de la jeune blonde. Elle qui croyait qu'il ne les réservait que pour elle ! Une des jeunes filles se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds pour faire un bisou sur la joue au jeune homme et il lui répondit par un sourire charmeur. Victoire resta un moment interdite à regarder le manège du jeune garçon alors tandis qu'une douleur sourde prenait place dans son cœur. Elle se réveilla de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle vit le coup de Teddy commencer à se tourner dans sa direction et s'empressa de déguerpir avant que le petit groupe ne l'aperçoive. Elle accéléra rapidement dans les couloirs, se mettant même à courir, le regard rivé au sol pour que personne ne puisse voir les petites larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

.

Elle regagna rapidement son dortoir, grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant dans sa chambre et se recomposa un visage impassible avant de franchir le seuil de sa chambre. Elle monta dans son lit sans un regard pour la jeune métisse qui l'attendait patiemment. La jeune blonde tira alors les rideaux qui encadraient son lit et sorti sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation. Elle se laissa alors tomber lourdement sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller et éclata en sanglot. Teddy s'était bien foutu d'elle, à lui faire croire qu'elle l'intéressait. Elle avait commencé à croire qu'elle était bien plus que son nom de famille, qu'elle était une personne qui valait la peine d'être découverte et voilà qu'il venait détruire toute cette confiance nouvellement acquise. Elle s'était laissée amadouer par ses beaux discours, lui avait même entrouvert la porte qui menait à son cœur et voilà où ça l'avait mené. Le jeune homme était exactement comme les autres.

Alors que ses sanglots se calmaient peu à peu, elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement à côté d'elle et deux bras chaux vinrent l'enlacer délicatement. Elle se tourna alors vers son amie et recommença à pleurer dans ses bras tandis que celle-ci lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour la calmer. Elle finit par s'endormir au bout d'un long moment passé à sangloter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

.

o o o o

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Victoire se sentit encore plus triste et misérable que jamais. Elle se dégagea délicatement d'Eileen sans la réveiller, prit son oreiller et descendit dans la salle commune des aigles. La pièce était déserte et silencieuse à l'exception faite du bourdonnement du vent qui frappait les fenêtres de la tour. Elle s'installa dans un des nombreux canapés de la salle et s'emmitoufla dans une grosse couverture qui trainait par terre.

Elle resta un moment ainsi, à fixer la nuit étoilée qui s'étalait sur le dôme des Serdaigles, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Victoire se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un l'atteindre comme Teddy l'avait fait. Elle allait sagement retourner dans sa coquille et ne plus en sortir. Ted Lupin pouvait bien aller se faire foutre !

.

* * *

Voili-voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Le petite Victoire est toute triste, même si elle jure ne pas être amoureuse de Teddy (encore son caractère de tête de mule)! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous dis à dimanche prochain, ou à celui dans deux semaines.

Bonne semaine et joyeuses Pâques (youhou du chocolat).


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre IV_**

 _._

 _Poudlard, Décembre 2015_

.

Teddy n'y comprenait plus rien. Depuis maintenant un mois Victoire ne lui parlait plus, l'évitait dans les couloirs et l'ignorait royalement lorsqu'il tentait une approche amicale. Après le premier match de Quidditch, la jeune fille ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. C'était à croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Teddy avait beau se creuser les méninges, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu la blesser. Parce qu'il était sûr et certain de l'avoir blessée. Alors qu'elle commençait à peine à s'ouvrir à lui et à se lâcher, elle s'était refermée comme une huître le lendemain du match lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans un couloir. Il s'était calmement avancé vers elle en ayant l'intention de la taquiner mais le regard glacial que la jeune fille lui avait lancé l'avait quelque peu ralentit. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin repris de son étonnement, Victoire avait disparu. Depuis c'était silence radio. Il continuait à observer la jeune fille lors des repas dans la Grande Salle et elle semblait encore plus froide et glaciale qu'habituellement. Il avait même tenté une approche avec sa meilleure amie, Eileen, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais à peine avait-il commencé à parler avec la jeune métisse, que celle-ci l'avait menacé de castration si jamais il approchait encore de la jeune blonde. Il lui avait demandé des explications sur le changement brutal de comportement de Victoire mais celle-ci lui avait rétorqué que c'était plutôt à lui de devoir des explications à la Serdaigle, qu'il avait eu l'air de bien s'amuser après son match de Quidditch. Elle lui avait alors lancé un regard de tueuse avant de tourner les talons sous le regard interloqué du jeune homme.

A vrai dire, Teddy n'avait pas vraiment de souvenir de la soirée qui avait suivi le match. Un de ses coéquipiers avait cru malin de verser un élixir d'euphorie* dans son verre lors de la fête célébrant leur victoire. Élixir qui provoquait une euphorie excessive, une envie de chanter, un comportement totalement désinhibé et une légère perte de mémoire. Il avait commencé à demander à ses amis ce qu'il a avait bien pu faire ce soir-là, mais les seuls qui se souvenaient de la soirée (oui, son verre n'était pas le seul empoisonné) lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien fait de travers. Aucun geste et aucune parole déplacée. Les effets de la potion avaient été un peu violents durant les quinze premières minutes, mais s'étaient peu à peu atténués par la suite. Le jeune homme avait donc décidé de laisser Victoire se calmer avant de retourner vers elle mais un mois était passé et la jeune fille ne décolérait toujours pas. Teddy était donc bien décidé à lui demander des explications, ce jour-même.

.

o o o o

.

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la Bibliothèque, Victoire Weasley bifurqua violemment lorsqu'elle entendit un son de clochette. Quelques secondes plus tard, cachée derrière une porte de classe, elle vit passer Teddy entouré de ses amis. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et repris son chemin dans la direction opposée de celle du jeune homme, elle l'avait échappée belle. Après avoir pleuré toute la nuit, seule dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, elle avait décidé, dès le lendemain matin, de redevenir froide et glaciale. Puisque la Victoire gentille et aimable s'était fait broyer le cœur dans un mixeur par cet idiot de Ted Lupin, elle allait redevenir encore plus inaccessible qu'avant. Eileen s'était moquée d'elle lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait lancé un sort pour prévenir chaque fois que Teddy passait près d'elle. Même si elle se comportait de manière ridicule, ce sort lui avait très souvent sauvé la mise. Elle avait ainsi esquivé plus d'une fois une rencontre fortuite avec le jeune homme, sous le regard amusé de sa meilleure amie. La jeune blonde était à tout instant prête à se jeter derrière un pot de fleur, de bousculer un groupe d'élève, voire de rentrer dans la première salle qu'elle rencontrait, même s'il y avait cours. Eviter Teddy était beaucoup plus fatiguant que ce qu'elle avait pensé. A croire que le jeune homme savait constamment ou la trouver. Bien sûr, il allait bien falloir qu'elle lui parle puisque dans une semaine elle rentrait au Terrier pour passer les fêtes chez sa grand-mère et elle se doutait que Teddy en ferait de même. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait toujours pas réunit assez de courage pour le regarder en face, s'empêcher de rougir et surtout réussie à l'enfoncer plus bas que terre. La jeune blonde sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule.

\- Alors, on évite toujours Ted Lupin, lança-une voix narquoise dans son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna en soupirant et croisa le regard moqueur de sa meilleure amie.

\- Toujours aussi directe à ce que je vois. Et sinon, comment va Christopher, demanda Victoire.

La jeune métisse se renfrogna à la mention du nom du Gryffondor de sixième année qu'elle admirait secrètement, mais qu'elle fuyait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

\- D'accord, un partout la balle au centre, répondit-elle.

\- On rigole moins quand il s'agit de soi, pas vrai !

\- Je serais toi je ne me moquerais pas trop Victoire, ce n'est pas moi qui va devoir me retrouver devant Teddy à un repas de famille.

\- J'aviserai le moment venu, rétorqua la blonde.

\- Oui bien sûr, comme tu avise si bien depuis un mois.

La Serdaigle lui lança un regard noir et Eileen rigola.

\- Je ne comprends pas toujours pas, poursuivi-t-Eileen, il ne s'était rien passé de spécial entre vous et il a juste flirté un petit peu avec d'autres filles. Pourquoi t'es-tu mise dans cet état-là ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette discussion au milieu du couloir Eileen.

\- Tu n'as jamais envie d'avoir cette discussion je te signale ! Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de te faire parler et ça fait des semaines que tu m'évites. C'est le moment. Raconte-moi.

\- J'ai cours là Eileen.

\- Et bien sèche ! De toute façon tu as déjà dix minutes de retard.

Victoire jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et constata que la jeune métisse avait raison. Après tout, elle pouvait bien manquer son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. La jeune fille poussa un soupir résigné et leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air victorieux qu'affichait sa meilleure amie.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite.

\- Tss-tss, allez Vicky, vient déballer ton petit cœur à tata Eileen, dit la métisse avec un fort accent.

\- C'était censé être une imitation de qui ?

\- De ma mère.

\- C'est raté !

\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

La jeune métisse prit son amie sous le bras et l'emmena à l'extérieur du bâtiment où elles s'assirent sur un banc enneigée.

\- Poudlard est magnifique en hiver, murmura la blonde.

\- Oui, répondit Eileen en agitant ses pieds dans la poudreuse, mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Victoire.

\- Tu sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous avant le cette soirée.

\- Il ne s'était pas passez grand-chose en fait, c'est juste que…

La jeune fille se stoppa lorsqu'un groupe de Poufsouffle de deuxième année passa à côté d'elles en rigolant. Elle jeta un regard au château

\- Je l'aimais bien, finit-elle par reprendre.

\- Ça je l'avais deviné, répondit Eileen.

\- Non, je veux dire, je l'aimais bien, _bien_ !

\- Voire… très bien, demanda la jeune métisse.

\- Voire très bien.

\- D'accord et donc ?

\- Il me faisait me sentir spéciale. Il me faisait me sentir moi, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'intéressait vraiment à moi, et pas à Victoire Weasley, dit-elle en accentuant son nom de famille.

\- Victoire, quand cesseras-tu de croire que les gens ne t'abordent que parce que tu es une Weasley ! Même si tu es assez énervante au premier abord, tu deviens plutôt gentille lorsqu'on commence à te connaître. As-tu demandé des explications à Teddy ?

\- Quoi, s'écria la blonde horrifié, non !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, lorsque je l'ai vu faire mon sourire, enfin je veux dire, le sourire qu'il me réservait, rectifia la jeune blonde sous le regard amusé de son amie, je me suis sentie trahie. J'avais l'intention de l'inviter à sortir ce jour-là. J'y pensais depuis plusieurs jours mais j'attendais qu'il le fasse, comme il ne semblait pas y être décidé, je m'étais résolu à le faire moi-même. Le voir flirter avec ces filles m'a un peu refroidie. Je pensais être aussi spéciale pour lui qui ne l'était pour moi. Alors découvrir que je n'étais qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre, ça m'a fait mal !

\- Oui mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé après ? J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait Vic, et je peux te dire que tu étais spéciale pour lui ! Alors il doit bien y avoir une explication à son comportement.

\- C'est juste que je ne pense pas encore être capable d'être en face de lui et de prétendre que tout ça ne m'atteint pas.

Eileen poussa un soupire résignée en regardant son amie. Quand Victoire comprendrait-elle donc que ce n'est pas parce que l'on laisse ses sentiments transparaitre qu'on est forcément faible et vulnérable. Au moins elle avait amené la blonde à se confier. La jeune métisse espérait vraiment que Teddy ferait le premier pas vers son amie, parce que sinon les choses ne risquait pas de s'améliorer.

.

o o o o

.

Victoire avançait dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle le cœur léger. Eileen allait enfin lui lâcher la grappe avec Teddy, son professeur d'Arithmancie lui avait rendu un devoir où elle avait Optimal et elle avait été la seule élève à réussir à transformer son stylo en scarabée en cours de Métamorphose. De plus, elle n'avait presque pas pensée à Teddy de la journée, bon peut-être un peu, mais certainement moins que d'habitude !

La jeune fille suivit le flot d'élèves qui entraient dans le Grande Salle et s'installa à la table des Serdaigles. Eileen arriva quelques instants plus tard et se laissa tomber en râlant aux côté de la jeune Weasley. Elles commencèrent à discuter des cours, puis de ce quelle allaient faire pendant les vacances de Noel. Victoire passait habituellement Noel chez ses grands-parents paternels et le jour de l'an en France avec la famille de sa mère, mais cette année, à cause des problèmes de santé de sa grand-mère maternelle, elle allait passer les deux fêtes au Terrier, en compagnie de son frère, de sa sœur et de ses cousins. Teddy serait certainement là lui aussi. La blonde grimaça et s'empressa de changer de sujet. Les plats arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et toute la salle se mit à manger. Eileen se mit à parler activement des derniers ragots avec Lila Dovey, la Serdaigle assise à sa droite et qui partageait le même dortoir que les deux jeunes filles. Victoire n'aimait pas trop cette dernière aussi elle se désintéressa rapidement de la conversation et préféra se concentrer sur sa soupe de potiron plutôt que de spéculer sur le dernier couple en date. Lila Dovey était une commère de première. Au moindre incident, elle était toujours une des premières au courant. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui s'était lié d'amitié avec Victoire dans le seul but d'être invité chez elle et de rencontrer sa famille. Depuis que Victoire l'avait démasquée, leur relation était assez froide mais toujours courtoise.

Le repas se termina et les élèves commencèrent à se diriger lentement vers leurs dortoirs. Victoire pris son temps et resta assise quelques instants pour laisser le gros de la foule passer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, un son de clochette retentit et la jeune blonde leva les yeux alarmé. A l'autre bout de la salle, Teddy venait de se lever et marchait droit sur elle, le regard rivé sur la jeune fille. Merde, merde, merde, pensa-t-elle en détournant rapidement le regard. Elle envisagea un instant de se lever et de partir en courant mais peut-être était-ce un peu trop dramatique, même pour une Delacour. Une douce chaleur inonda ses joues et elle baissa la tête pour essayer de cacher son rougissement. Peut-être que si elle l'ignorait assez longtemps, Teddy se lasserait et finirait par s'en aller. Elle entendit les pas du jeune homme se rapprocher puis s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de la coller ! Un raclement de gorge retentit au-dessus d'elle et la jeune blonde fit mine de ne rien entendre.

\- Victoire, lâcha le jeune homme après quelques instants de silence.

La jeune Wesley poussa un profond soupir, redressa les épaules et finit par lever la tête pour croiser les yeux maintenant verts du jeune homme. Elle cilla un instant devant le regard chaleureux que Teddy posait sur elle. Et cette stupide clochette qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Victoire se ressaisit, plissa les yeux et finit par lui répondre.

\- Ted.

* * *

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien le chapitre 4 d'une nuit étoilée. Plus d'un an après la publication du chapitre 3 (je bas des records là). Ce sont vos commentaires qui m'ont poussé à reprendre Je suis vraiment désolée pour avoir disparût de la surface de la Terre (juste de ff en fait) pendant plus d'un an mais: I am back now ! Enfin j'espère. Je vous avoue que je suis beaucoup moins emballée par cette fiction que lorsque je l'ai commencé. C'est en faisait un tour sur mes documents word que je me suis remise à écrire le chapitre 4. Je vous le poste maintenant avant de changer d'avis et de ne pas le mettre. Il est très court et un peu brouillon mais c'est mieux que rien. Je ne l'ai pas encore relu et je viens juste de le finir donc j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite ni même si je la posterai un jour, mais si j'abandonne la fic je vous le dirais. J'espère qu'il reste encore quelques anciens de mes lecteurs et que vous n'avez pas tous abandonné. Encore une fois désolée pour vous avoir laissé tomber.

.

Bonne soirée.

.

Laetitia


End file.
